Lovely Lily
by nikkiluvshp
Summary: Lily Evans is fat. It's a well known and very obvious fact. She is teased for it, and for some odd reason she'll never understand, hated for it. Yes, Lily Evans is fat, but she is never ashamed of it. She loved every layer of fat on her body.


Lily Evans is fat. It's a well known and _very_ obvious fact. She is teased for it, and for some odd reason she'll never understand, hated for it. Yes, Lily Evans is fat, but she is _never_ ashamed of it. She loved every layer of fat on her body. She cherished it. Because late at night, when her roommates had long gone to sleep, and she was alone, she wasn't alone. She had her weight and that was enough.

Yes, it always was a little disconcerting when hearing the snickers as she walked the halls, or the giggles that were sure to ensue when she dropped her glasses, but it never bothered her to the point of tears. Lily has never been the typical fat girl, and had an inkling on to why that was. See, the Givens (Lily's mother maiden name) family had a long history of well, being fat. Every single one of them, male or female. They were fat all the way up until the age of 17, and then suddenly, they would lose drastic amounts of weight. This fact led Lily to believe she was not the first magical being in her family. Petunia had been fat. Then, one morning she woke up and had lost fifteen pounds, sleeping. Lily figured knowing that she would not be fat forever helped coping with being fat.

So it came to no surprise when one morning, during her summer break, her mother awoke her with a squeal.

"Oh Lily, its happening! By your seventeenth birthday, it'll be all gone." Her mother beamed at her knowingly. Lily frowned, she didn't feel less fat. She felt her stomach and saw that she was, indeed, losing weight. It kind of saddened her to feel a roll of her fat gone. Her fat was her protection, keeping her safe from people like the _Marauders_, those pathetic excuses for human beings. It made her blood boil when she thought about them. Others had never really bothered her, but they made sure her life was hell. Tripping her so she fell _backwards_ so they could quote on quote "…..see how a beached whale gets back into their natural habitat." Buggers, part of her couldn't wait to see their faces when she came back to Hogwarts for her final year. That was a very small part.

Lily sighed and figured she better go down to breakfast before Vernon came over. She scowled at the mere thought of him.

"Lily-Billy! Guess what came today!" Her father crooned. Lily smiled brightly at her father. She never would admit it, but she was Daddy's Little Princess through and through.

"Hm…I don't know…..could it be my Hogwarts letter?" Her father pouted playfully.

"Well it's no fun if you already _know._" Lily laughed at her father's antics, and it made her father smile his crinkle eyed smile. Nothing made him happier then when he heard Lily laugh. Albeit, her laugh was a bit strange. She had this _tiny_ habit of laughing like a mad hatter. He handed Lily her letter and she snatched it while sticking her tongue out.

"Wow, it's heavier than usual." She commented as she ripped it open. A heavy object rolled out and landed on her big toe.

"F-Fabulous!" She changed the word she was going to use as she caught her father's glare. She bent down and picked up the object. It was a badge. A Head Girl badge.

"Oh my God, _I'm_ Head Girl?" Her thoughts were swirling. She could not be Head Girl. Becky Sern. She was the prime candidate for Head Girl. Lily did well in all her classes, and even excelled in some, but she never imagined Dumbledore to be loony enough to assign her as Head Girl.

"Lily, that's wonderful!" Her mother remarked from the sink. Lily just nodded, still in shock. Her father kissed her on the cheek.

"Good job, Lily." He smiled at her, and as the news finally sunk in, she smiled back. At this particular moment, Petunia and her long time boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, walked into the kitchen looking displeased.

"Mother, I told you Vernon was coming over. You could've bothered to clean up." Mrs. Evans did not take kindly to insults.

"Petunia, what have I told you about talking to me in that tone? And did it ever occur to you that you have two perfectly capable hands that can also clean this kitchen?" Petunia turned bright red in embarrassment and anger. Lily smirked, not daring to laugh so her mother wouldn't turn her wrath on her.

"Sorry, Mother." Petunia spat annoyed. Her mother just shook her head and continued to wash the pile of dishes. Vernon pursed his lips in a disapproving.

"Well it's obvious we're not wanted here, so we'll just go." He grabbed Petunia by the wrist and pulled her up. Her father glared at the hand that was holding Petunia's wrist. Vernon quickly let her go.

"Oh, Vernon, we want Petunia here, as annoying as she may be. It's you that's not wanted." Everyone in the room gasped and stared at Lily. Lily shrugged. "What? You know it's true."

"We are leaving." Petunia stopped to glare at Lily. "Fat freak!" And with that Petunia and Vernon stomped out the front door leaving Lily's mother livid. Lily's mother had specifically banned the word "fat" in the house. Lily's summer dragged on.

September 1st had finally arrived and for the first time in her life, Lily felt nervous. Her seventeenth birthday had passed, and the fat was completely gone. Her mother had been extremely happy. Her father was indifferent and said it didn't matter to him either way. Petunia dropped the word "fat" from her insults and shortened it to "Freak." Lily, well, she had never felt so alone. Her shield was gone, leaving her vulnerable.

"Do the new clothes fit, dear?" Lily's mother had taken it upon herself to buy Lily a completely new wardrobe. Lily simply nodded. She could not stop staring at herself. She looked so different. The only thing that comforted her was her boxed framed glasses.

"Oh Lily, you look so wonderful." Lily rolled her eyes. Her mother had not stopped gushing over her lost weight ever since she lost it.

"Uh-huh, Mom. Well, I should probably get going." Lily wrapped her arms tightly around her Mom, and turned to her father who engulfed her into a bear hug.

"You be safe, you hear?" Lily smiled and nodded. She grabbed her trunk and a warm jacket and disapparated to Platform 9 1/3. She hated apparating but it was better than having her parents embarrass her with a dramatic scene.

After running through the barrier, she felt a strange loneliness she had never felt before. Who knew being skinny was so lonely. She had acquaintances who she talked to from time to time, but only now did she realize that she had no friends. She decided that she would not stand around looking like a right prat, so she jumped onto the train and found the Heads compartment. It was then she wondered who Head Boy might be. There weren't a lot of candidates since all the boys were either Marauders or Marauder wannabee's. After twenty minutes, a boy swaggered into the compartment. Oh, dear Lord, Lily thought. She was in for a rough year.

_**A/N **_**I forgot to disclaim it, so here it goes. I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER YOU RECOGNIZE. Great, so did hate/love it? I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to correct! Also, if anyone would be willing to supply me with a banner, I'd love you forever AND give you a cookie **** Ok, I'm done. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
